1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and particularly to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on long recording paper, such as roll paper or the like, and for cutting the recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of such an apparatus is a facsimile apparatus which records a received image on roll paper, cuts the roll paper on which the image is recorded and outputs the image. In general facsimile apparatuses, the roll paper is cut according to the size of the received image on one page. Since information about a sending side, such as the telephone number, abbreviation thereof and the like, are generally added to the received image, the received image size (the length of the received image) for an A4 size original is increased to a length obtained by adding the length of the sending-side information to the A4 size length. When the received images are filed, each has an inconvenient non-standard length.
A facsimile apparatus has been thus proposed in which a received image of a standard size is recorded and cut off from roll paper to obtain a received image of a standard size for filing or the like. In this facsimile apparatus which cuts the roll paper to a standard size, a received image is recorded after being stored in a received image memory so that when the received image exceeds a standard size by .alpha. (for example, 1 cm) or less, the received image is corrected to an image of a standard size and then cut off from the roll paper. This permits the formation of a recorded image of a standard size.
In the above facsimile apparatus which cuts the roll paper to a standard size, it is difficult to appropriately cut the roll paper if no image memory is provided.
Namely, a facsimile apparatus which records a received image in real time without using an image memory has the problem that, for example, when an image of a size (a standard size+.alpha.) is recorded, the length .alpha. cannot be cut out and a recorded image of a standard size cannot be obtained.